


Saying It With Explosives

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, canon-typical explosions, when in doubt make bigger explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt by nevawaveharp: Cody, Boil, Waxer: “Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”The 212th believes in saying it with explosives.





	Saying It With Explosives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by nevawaveharp, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

Waxer stared at the holo map, tried to go at it mentally once, twice, and again, and with different equipment, equipment that they'd never be able to have, another two scouts with them… Finally he lifted his head, both hands braced against the display table.

“This is impossible, sir.”

Cody crossed his arms, displeased with the answer. “That's not an answer that's on the table.”

Waxer straightened up, rubbed his forehead with one hand. “Commander, unless you can re-write the laws of physics, there's no way to get in, or around, or through.”

It seemed that for once the Separatists had put stock in intelligent defensive tactics, instead of throwing endless droids at the problem. The city they needed to break into itself was half buried in the bedrock; what was not buried was covered by high walls and overlapping turbo-laser positions, and the area was regularly patrolled by droid battalions. With all the resources of the 212 th , and despite them, there was no place to get in—or to get out—quietly.

And they couldn't just blast the place from orbit.

“Not acceptable, Waxer.”

“Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough,” Boil said.

Waxer rolled his eyes. “Massive amount of explosives are not the answer to everything, Boil.”

Cody's face did something complicated half-way between a frown and an eyeroll. The change from that conflicting mix to  _ considering the situation _ , coupled with the hand to the chin Cody had caught from General Kenobi, prompted Waxer to immediately raise his hands and go “No, no, no—“

-

“ 'Massive amount of explosives are not the answer to everything, Boil' he said. 'No no no' he said. 'You are all barvy to hell'—“

“I got the gist of it, Boil!”

Cody, clearly able to see them from where he was supervising the attack, interrupted their discussion: “Less talking, more running!”

“Yes sir!”

In the background, another section of the wall fell in a massive cloud of dust, dirt and debris, obliterating most of the droids that had been standing too close.

Another successful day for the 212 th .


End file.
